Sodom
Sodom was a city existing during the time of , where his cousin lived in. Sodom is most notable for being destroyed by fire (sometimes referred to as sulfur), by , because the city was so wicked Gen 19:3,. Throughout the rest of the , Sodom is used as symbolism for the unrepentant sinner's inheritance of God's wrath. History Foundation The city of Sodom was founded by the families of the offspring of Gen 10:15-17, descendants of Gen 10:6,20. Sodom along with its city sister Gomorrah, were along the border of the land of Canaan Gen 10:19, named after the family who started the cities in the area. Sodom was founded on the well watered plain that stretched all the way to Zoar, but after Sodom would be destroyed it would no longer be plentiful↑ . Lot chooses to live in Sodom When Abraham (or Abram as he was called at the time) and his cousin Lot decided to seperate ways, there were two areas in which they had to chose from Gen 13:8-9. Lot, seeing the area of Sodom was plentifulGen 13:10, settled in the plain of the Jordan Gen 13:11 and set up his tent near Sodom Gen 13:12, where by this time the people had become very wicked Gen 13:13. Intercity War Sodom's King in Battle At one point the city of Sodom along with several other cities had been subject to the city of Elam and it's king Kedorlaomer Gen 14:1, for twelve years and so in the thirteen year Gen 14:4, Bera king of Sodom along with several other cities united to rebel against Kedorlaomer Gen 14:2. At one point in the war, Bera (Sodom's king) and his forces, along with other city allies, gathered in the Valley of Siddim Gen 14:8 and battled against Kedorlaomer and his allies Gen 19:9. After battling Sodom's army suffered losses and began to flee, but many of the forces fell into tar pits of the valley leaving the rest to flee to the hills Gen 14:10. Sodom Sieged With the army of Sodom weakened and unable to protect the city, Kedorlaomer and his army sieged Sodom and took all of its goods, its food Gen 14:11 and many of its people, including Lot Gen 14:12. Abram rescues Sodom's goods A survivor of the Sodom attacks escaped and reported the incident to Abram Gen 14:13. Knowing that his cousin had also been taken captive Gen 14:14, Abram assembled a force of men Gen 14:14, and attacked Kedorlaomer and his forces Gen 14:15. In doing so Abraham recovered all of the belongings of Sodom and rescued his cousin and the people of Sodom Gen 14:16. After this, the king of Sodom along with his allies came out to meet to Abram Gen 14:17. Bera in his gratitude offered all the possessions of Sodom, asking only to have his people returned to him Gen 14:21. Abram only returned to the king, saying that on oath Gen 14:22 he had promised God he would not take anything belonging to Sodom Gen 14:23-24. The Destruction of Sodom Abraham's plead for Sodom At one point three visited Abraham Gen 18:2. When the Angels got up to leave from their conversation with Abraham, God proclaimed in the form of a question that he would inform Abraham of his plans Gen 18:17 to destroy Sodom and Gomorrah, because many nations (most importantly ) would arise from his offspring Gen 18:18-19. God promised Abraham that he would go down to the Sodom and its sister city Gen 18:20, and examine the city to confirm that the evil of the city was as troublesome as it appeared Gen 18:21. Then the Angels went on their way and went down to Sodom, while Abraham stayed in God's presence Gen 18:22. Abraham approached God and asked if he could destroy the righteous of the city, alongside the wicked Gen 18:23, supposing that if there were fifty righteous would the city be spared Gen 18:24. God replied to Abraham that if there were indeed fifty righteous he would spare the entire city Gen 18:26. Abraham once again spoke up and asked if there were forty-five if the city would be spared Gen 18:27-28, having the reply that it would. Abraham once again asked if there were forty righteous if the city would be spared Gen 18:29, and once again was replied that it would. Abraham continued to plead for the city, lowering the amount of required righteous to save the city by ten each time Gen 18:30-32, until God had told promised him for the sake of ten the city would be spared. The Angels Confirm the Evil The two of the three "men" (two Angels, the third being God) arrived in the city of Sodom in the evening. Lot was sitting in the gateway of the city, and seeing the Angels Gen 19:1 offered hospitality to them by inviting them to stay in his house. Rather the Angels preferred to spend the night in the the town square. Lot strongly insisted and so the Angels came and stayed with Lot Gen 19:3. Before Lot and his household retired for bed, every man of the city came and surrounded the house Gen 19:4. They requested that Lot bring the Angels he had brought with them outside the house to sleep with them Gen 19:5. Lot went outside to plead with the men of the city in order to protect the Angels Gen 18:6-7 even offering his virgin daughters Gen 19:8. The men of the city insisted Gen 19:9 and so the Angels pulled Lot back inside Gen 18:10 and blinded the men outside Gen 19:11. The Angels then told Lot to gather any other relatives, other than his immediates Gen 19:12, for they were going to destroy the city due to its evil Gen 19:13. So Lot went out and warned the men pledged to marry his daughters, but they thought he was joking Gen 19:14. Destruction With dawn soon to fall, the Angels urged Lot to leave the city Gen 19:15 and they took him and his family by the hand and lead them outside the city Gen 19:17. Lot informed the Angels he and his family would flee to Zoar Gen 19:20 and they did so quickly Gen 19:21as the destruction could not begin until they arrived, as the entire plain↑ that Sodom was on would be destroyed Gen 19:22. Once Lot arrived at Zoar, the sun had risen Gen 19:23 and so God rained down burning fire and sulfur to destroy the city Gen 19:4. Both Sodom and its sister city Gomorrah along with the entire plain (including three other cities, all destroyed except Zoar) in which Sodom laid on, were destroyed, leaving no vegetationGen 19:25, Deut 29:23. The next morning Abraham had gotten up and returned to the place where he had pleaded for Sodom Gen 19:27. He looked downward at the plain of Sodom and saw a thick smoke rising from the entire land Gen 19:28. Legacy Throughout the rest of the Bible, Sodom is used in comparisons of sinners and the wrath of God they would experience. When destroying the plain, God remembered Abraham and that his cousin Lot lived there, therefore sparing Lot's life Gen 19:29. Not only was the city of Sodom destroyed, but the entire plain along with it, including three other cities which were all destroyed except Zoar. Verses